


Public Knowledge

by Linorien



Series: Q-branch Chronicles (A collection of one shots) [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Content, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Someone has taken over a secret government broadcast waveband and is confessing their love to someone out in the world.
Relationships: OC/Eve Moneypenny
Series: Q-branch Chronicles (A collection of one shots) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Public Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be enjoyed as an audio drama and as such I highly recommend you listen. The transcript is provided here.

[Linorien Undomiel](https://soundcloud.com/linorien-undomiel) · [Public Knowledge](https://soundcloud.com/linorien-undomiel/public-knowledge/s-Oy3ffhznftX)

[Fade in on "Survivor" by Julian Baker]

[song to static then silence]

Hello.

You don’t know me. Or most of you don’t, but for what its worth I’m sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming. I have a confession to make. I’m in love.

Maybe its the holiday lights and the snowfall last night that made me come to my senses, the general holiday mood, but here we are. I’m in love.

I’m also scared.

I’ve never felt like this before. Never this all consuming everything is about her and I want to spend all day with her and I need to _tell_ her. And that’s the problem. I don’t know how to tell her. So I’m telling you. 

By all accounts, telling the world a deeply personal secret should be scarier. More people knowing a secret is never good. The more people who know the less of a secret it is. Maybe that’s why it feels safer. If I tell enough people it’s not my secret any more. Its public knowledge. Public knowledge isn’t as nerve-wracking to discuss. 

Hold on, I think I hear someone coming. I can’t be caught. If I’m fast, I can make this mobile. Um, stay tuned. 

[static transition to the middle of a song]

["Addicted to You" by Avicii]

[song static transition]

I think I’m back.

[soft sounds of traffic]

Where was I? Oh yes, why I’m telling you all this. Because its easier than telling her. 

I’ve always been a logically minded person so let’s start with a list. Reasons why I love her. 

Call me shallow but she’s drop dead gorgeous. Her smile is contagious even when she’s not talking to me and she always looks so put together. I wish I had her sense of fashion. 

Number two. These aren’t necessarily in order by the way; they change order constantly. She makes me laugh. She doesn’t know this. I hear her over the intercom or sometimes when she’s speaking with my boss and she’ll make a dry remark and before I know it I’ve snorted my tea. It’ll be a quick-witted remark or a bad pun and I can’t help it. 

Most people around my office try their hand with puns but they fall short, trying too hard. She’s effortless. 

Oh she also doesn’t put up with any nonsense. Some in our office see her as just another secretary even though she’s so much more. And she doesn’t hesitate to put them straight. I guess bravery is how some people might look at that, but bravery is pretty common around here. This is something different. Self-confidence and a no-nonsense attitude. 

I’m worried I’ll get a taste of that attitude if I try to ask her on a date. I don’t even know if she likes girls. Wait, I know who might know.

[after a moment, phone ring]

[muffled] Hey. _\---_ No. What broadcast? --- Shit. Don’t tell anyone and I’ll owe you two favours. --- Three. --- Wait you didn’t answer my question.--- Thank you.

Good news, I have it on good authority that she has dated women in the past. Bad news, at least one of my co-workers is listening. And if one of them is, they all are. 

I should stop. 

But I need to get this off my chest. I’ll move locations. Stay tuned.

[fade through static to song]

["If I'm Being Honest" by Dodie Clark]

[fade through static to river sounds, faint carollers]

I should tell her, shouldn’t I? That’s what moves it from a crush to love. 

Unless it should stay as a crush. She does outrank me. And there’s no way she’s noticed me around the office. Why would she?

And what do we have in common anyway? She probably dines at high class restaurants, I order take away from the local places on the walk home. With her high heels and perfect curly hair, I can’t picture her wanting to go hill walking in the highlands with me. 

The only thing we do have in common is work, and we don’t even work in the same division. 

[text noise]

Okay, um. Text from an unknown number. It just says ‘She loves travelling to other countries and going souvenir hunting.’ Huh. So do I. It’s not something I tell people really, but you might be able to guess from my workspace. Well, that’s something. Thanks whoever sent that. 

[text noise]

Another one. ‘Apparently you haven’t noticed but she’s been coming down to your branch more often with flimsy excuses.’ No, I hadn’t noticed. I’m not so creepy as to have made a spreadsheet logging when she comes downstairs or what her reason is each time. 

And I’m aware that makes it sound like I did. But I didn’t. 

Okay. Since apparently people I know are listening, text me. Should I ask her out?

[punctuated with text noises]

[huff of laughter]

There’s a lot of you listening. And most of you have said yes. Shay, you can stuff it. I’m not going out with you instead. 

You’re right though. I should tell her. Besides it would be a shame to be caught for stealing this equipment and not even have a date at the end of it. 

[text, silenced]

Same unknown number. It just says, ‘Look up.’

[fainter] Don’t make me come down there. These shoes were _not_ make for rocks. 

Eve? How’d you find me?

[fainter] Q’s not an idiot. You know that. 

Right. Should’ve thought of that. 

[fainter] Now come on up, I know a place with good hot chocolate and pies.

Be right there. [pause] Listeners, I think I have a date.

[fade through static to song]

["Loving you" by Katie Pruitt]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Cryptomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon) for suggesting two of the songs I ended up using.  
> Also the narrator is my OC Zoe who you can learn more about from other stories in this series/collection.


End file.
